At present, a touch substrate on the market generally performs a touch function by means of touch electrodes on its touch zone. In the production process of the touch substrate, the touch substrate is formed as plural by cutting a substrate. The substrate tends to be a poor quality product for example having corrosion or scratches on the surface caused during transport and storage. Since the touch function is disabled once the surface of a conventional substrate is scratched, i.e. the touch function could not continue to work. Therefore, the scratched or eroded conventional substrate will not continue to be cut into any touch substrates, thereby causing a waste of cost.